Riverdale: Serial Killer Genes Saga
by Thefemalearrow
Summary: This is inspired by dark phoenix. Betty has been possessed by the serial killer genes and has gone fully into the darkside. Will her friends be able to bring her back before she goes completely off the edge? Or will a sinister being convince her to unleash her new found power? Rated T for character deaths and violence.
1. Chapter 1

The alien known as Charles and his boyfriend Chic arrived on Earth. "So this is where the serial killer force went?" Chic asked.

"Most definitely," Charles said. "It went into someone named Elizabeth Cooper in Riverdale. We have to get to her fast."

* * *

Betty Cooper sat in the cafeteria. She was trying to shrug of the strange event that happened last night. She was walking home when she was consumed by a bright light. Next thing she knew she was awake in her room and it was morning.

"Hey Betty, is everything ok?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah," Betty said. There was a slight anxiousness to her voice.

"Are you sure?" Jughead asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. That was the thing that set her off. The bright light returned and there was screaming. She then passed out.

* * *

_Betty woke up in a black void. A voice she recognized as her father's. She walked towards it. She saw the night Penelope killed her father, but the moment she runaway he got up. It was a blank bullet. His body was replaced with a fake and he ran. She heard he was in Columbus, Ohio._

Betty woke up in her bedroom. A candle was levitating on her desk. She moved her hand and it went back down on her desk. She moved her hand and the candle was levitating again. She tried levitating other objects and they levitated. _Maybe if she finds her dad he will have her answers._

The door opened and she dropped everything. She saw Jughead. "Hey Betty," he said.

"Hey Jug," Betty said. The two kissed for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Are you ok?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah," Betty said. She then noticed Jughead had a black eye. _Did she do this?_

"Jughead your eye," Betty said.

"Yeah I got it when the blast happened," Jughead said. Betty knew she couldn't say she did it.

"I found out my dad is alive," Betty said. "I'm going to find him."

"Why?" Jughead asked.

"I have questions," she said.

"It's too dangerous," Jughead said. She used her powers to knock him out.

"Sorry Jug, I have to do this," Betty said, as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jughead," Archie said, shaking his friend awake. Veronica, FP, and Archie went to check on Betty, but she was nowhere to be found and Jughead was passed out on the floor. Jughead sat up quickly.

"Betty," Jughead said. "I have to find her. She said she's going to find her dad."

"Do you think she went to Riverdale cemetery?" Veronica asked.

"She said he was alive," Jughead said. FP then started tracking her phone as Jughead explains what happened. They were confused about what happened.

"I found her," FP said. "She went to Columbus, Ohio."

* * *

Betty knocked on her father's door. Hal opened the door. "Betty?" Hal asked, in a confused tone.

"Hey dad," Betty said. She went inside. "I have a few questions."

"Ask away," Hal said. Betty told him about everything that happened and how she was led her here. "I was warned about this. People with the serial killer genes are more likely to develop the serial killer force. It gives its holder telekinetic powers. It also makes them more aggressive. You have developed this, which is why I have to do this."

Hal grabbed his gun and pointed it at her. Betty quickly threw him into the wall. She heard a loud crack. She let out a sob as she noticed he was dead. She ran into outside. She saw Archie, Veronica, FP, and Jughead.

"Betty, it's ok," Jughead said. "We're here to help you."

"Stay away from me Jug," Betty said. Despite this, Jughead started getting closer to her.

"Let's figure this out together," Jughead said. A loud voice was booming in her head. It was saying something to her that she couldn't understand. Jughead grabbed her arms to comfort her when she blasted him back. She looked up and saw he was impaled on some wood.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead started to cough up blood as FP ran to his son's side. Betty, tears filling her eyes, fled the scene.

FP moved his son off the wood. It went had gone straight threw his stomach. FP knew it was too late. He held his son close as he took his finale breath. FP sobbed as he kept his little boy's body close. He knew one thing:_ Betty Cooper had to die. _

* * *

After Jughead's funeral, everyone met at Archie's house in the kitchen. "It's decided," FP said. "Betty Cooper is a threat to society and must be killed."

"I can we can save her," Archie said. "She's possessed by the serial killer force."

"How do we know she can be separated from this force?" FP said. The room went silent. "Right now we need to focus on locating her."

FP then left the room. "We have to stop him," Archie said. "We already lost Jughead, we cant lose Betty to."

"Ok," Veronica said. "We first need to find her before FP."

* * *

Betty was sitting in a bar in Toronto. She knew she could never return to Riverdale. She was going to be scene as the monster she was. She had Jughead's beanie in her back pocket.

A young man sat beside her. "Hello Betty Cooper," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Betty asked, tensing up. She tried to stay calm because bad things happen when she's tense.

"I work for the FBI," he lied. "I know about your gifts."

"I wouldn't really call it a gift," Betty said. "I've killed people I love. I'm a monster."

"Are you a monster or do your so called friends think your a monster and you believe them?" he asked. "My name is Charles and were I come from, your powers are worshipped and you'd be seen as a god."

"I'm no god," Betty said.

"Yes you are," Charles said. "Let's show the world who you truly are."

The two talked then left. Charles smirked as his plan was finally going into action.


	4. Chapter 4

FP entered the Whyte Worm. The entire bar went quiet as he entered. He went to the bar, which was being tended to by Toni. "Is it true?" Toni asked. "Betty killed Jughead?"

"Yes," FP said. "One beer please. The usual."

"Sorry, I made a promise to JB that I wouldn't serve you anything alcoholic," Toni said. "But may I interest you in a nice glass of water?"

"No thanks," FP said, as he got up. He went to the stage. "Listen up, everyone. I need your help. The serpent king has fallen. He was killed by Betty Cooper, his supposed queen. It's serpent law we kill the person who kills any member of the serpents royal family. I need your help. She's a bigger threat than she looks. Well have to bring a bunch of guns. Who's with me?"

All of the serpents did the serpent solute except for Cheryl. "Babe," Toni said.

"I can't let you guys murder my cousin," Cheryl said. "We don't even know why she did it. What if it was self defense?"

"I was there, it wasn't," FP said. Cheryl got up and went to the door. "If you leave, you're kicked out of the serpents."

Cheryl left and slammed the door.

* * *

Betty followed Charles into his penthouse. "Chic, were home," Charles said. The boy, identified as Chic, stood up from the couch.

"Welcome Betty, we've been accepting you," Chic said.

"Thank you," Betty said. Chic took her hand and kissed it. Betty looked confused at the gesture.

"He knows your importance," Charles said, seeing her confusion.

"What exactly is my importance?" Betty said. Charles touched his wrist, causing a hologram to appear.

"Our planet is dying," Charles said.

"You said you worked for FBI," Betty said.

"I had to get you to trust me," Charles said. "Were a alien from a dying planet."

Betty usually wouldn't believe him, but seeing everything that happened in the past few days made her believe. "We need your help saving our planet, we are in a unwinnable," Charles said. "But we need protection while we fix our ship. Helping us will prove to everyone your no monster."

Betty though about it. She thinks she's a monster, but Jughead would want her to help. "Ok," Betty said. "I will help you."

* * *

Chic and Charles were getting into their bed. "I can't believe she feel for it," Chic said.

"Yep," Charles said. "With her help, we will crush this pathetic planet like a bug."


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl picked up Kevin on her way to Archie's house. She told them what the serpents were planning. "We have to stop them," Veronica said.

"But first, we need to know what we're going up against," Cheryl said. Veronica played a recording of Hal and Betty's conversation.

"Maybe the serpents are right," Kevin said. "We don't know what Betty has become. She could be dangerous. We know she's killed two people, she could have killed more."

"Are you serious?" Cheryl asked.

"Yes," Kevin said. Before Cheryl could rant on him, there was a knock on the door. Cheryl went and opened the door and rolled her eyes when she saw Toni.

"Can we talk?" Toni asked. Cheryl stepped onto the porch and shut the door. "Why did you bail on the serpents? They were your family when you needed one."

"I can't let you kill my cousin," Cheryl said.

"What if your Betty killed me instead of Jug?" Toni asked. "Would you still feel the same?" Cheryl didn't have a response. "Exactly, and now you're out of the serpents. Serpents can't date traitors."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Cheryl stuttered.

"As much as it pains me to do," Toni said, with a sigh. "Yes."

"Fine, have a nice life," Cheryl said. She went inside and slammed the door. She started crying as she leaned against the door. Veronica came over and hugged her. She knew what just happened.

"Calm down for a few minuets while we try and track down Betty," Veronica said.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reads. I love the support. Also I'm open to your ideas so please leave reviews. Tootles till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Cheryl calms down, she looks at her phone. She realized she hadn't left the serpent group chat. She looked at the text.

_Toni: I did it. I dumped the traitor._

_FP: Good. I found out where Betty is hiding. In a penthouse in Toronto. Time to slay the beast. We will head out ASAP and make a plan._

Cheryl saw the text were recent and she ran downstairs. "I know where Betty is," Cheryl said. "She's in a penthouse in Toronto."

"How did you figure that out?" Archie asked.

"I haven't left the serpent group chat yet," Cheryl said. "So we have to leave now."

"Ok," Archie said. The group leaves, none of them really knowing what they are going against. They had no idea who Betty has become or who she is with.

* * *

Betty was practicing her powers with Charles. She had grown to trust him. This made Charles happy because it was almost time to intact his big plan. "You see, I told you your powers were a gift," Charles said.

"You're right," Betty said. She then got serious. "Then why did it cause me to kill my boyfriend?"

"Your powers sensed he was just going to hold you back," Charles said. "You had to cut your ties to the mortal world. His lost will make you stronger."

Before Betty could respond, Chic comes in. "Some people from Riverdale have arrived," he said.

"They've come to kill you," Charles said. "You can't save our planet if your dead. Are you ready to fight?"

Betty though for a moment. She didn't want to have to kill anyone, but a entire planet was on the line.

"Ok," Betty said. "I'm ready to fight."


	7. Chapter 7

Archie, Veronica, Cheryl, and Kevin arrived at the penthouse shortly after the serpents. "So, you guys followed us here?" FP said.

"We can't let you kill Betty," Archie said.

"You guys are too young to understand," FP said.

"We have taken on serial killers," Cheryl said. She pulled out her bow and arrow. She made eye contact with Toni for a moment before looking at FP.

"But what were are dealing with isn't human," FP said. Betty walked outside. She was wearing a red leather trench coat, black tights, a black shirt. and black boots. Her hair was down. "There's the beast herself," FP said.

"Beast?" Betty said. Her voice had a sinister and kind of seductive voice. Her eyes were yellow. "Is that how you see me?"

"No Betty," Archie said. "We've come to help you."

"Help me," Betty said. "How are you going to help me? Lock me up and force me to suppress my powers? I'd rather be shot."

Sweetpea took this as his chance and shot at her. Betty freezes the bullet mid air and turned it around. The bullet hit Sweetpea's shoulder. She then threw Toni into a car. She was now completely possessed by the force and was completely evil.

Archie approached her. Betty hurt him as he did. "Betty, I know you can get through this," Archie said. She hurt him even more. "Please."

Betty's eyes went back to normal for a moment. FP shot at her and this time Betty didn't stop him. It hit her chest and she was killed on impact. Now the force was free.

* * *

Chic and Charles saw Betty die. "What are we going to do?" Charles said.

Chic got a idea. He kissed him and then jumped out the window. The force then consumed him. The ones on the ground watched in fear. He landed on his two feet. "Now the real battle has begun," Chic said, smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty woke up in a completely white room. "Hey there Juliet," a familiar voice said. She turned around and saw none other than Jughead Jones.

"Jughead, I'm sorry for-"

"Sorry for what?" Jughead interrupted. "Being possessed by a demonic force that has been taking advantage of your body, resulting in my death?"

Betty looked down. "I guess," she said.

"I know you Betty Cooper," Jughead said. "That wasn't you. You have to go back. Our friends need you. You still have some of the serial killer force. Be the light side of the force. Prove everyone wrong about you being a monster."

"Thank you," Jughead said. Betty was consumed by a bright light and disappeared from that realm.

* * *

Betty sat up and saw the battle going on. She noticed Chic now also had some of the serial killer force in him. She stood up like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

She walked up to Chic. "Look who's up," Chic said.

"Let's fight, just you and me," Betty said. Chic smirked as Betty grabbed his neck. She took him into space. They could both breath do to the force in their system.

The two began fighting. Both of them threw object at the other one, including stars and asteroids. At one point, Betty threw Pluto at him. That weakened him and Betty grabbed his shoulders. She took in the force inside of him. Soon there was none left and Betty watched as Chic suffocated.

Betty reentered the Earth's atmosphere. "Betty," Archie said.

"We did it," Betty said. "We won."

_But what now? _Betty though.


	9. Epiloge

**A/N: Epilogue time!**

* * *

_Three months later_

Cheryl was sipping a milkshake at Pops when Toni Topaz entered. The two locked eyes and Toni walked over. "Hey Cheryl," Toni said.

"Hey Toni," Cheryl said.

"May I sit down?" Toni asked.

"No, I'm actually waiting for a date," Cheryl said. Toni walked away. She turned around to Cheryl.

"If you say the words, I'll leave the serpents to be with you," Toni said. She then left the building.

* * *

FP knocked on the Copper's door. Alice opened it. "Hey Alice," he said.

"Hello FP," she said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee together sometime in the near future," FP said. He was sweating slightly.

"I'd like that," Alice said. "How does tomorrow at ten sound?"

"Sounds good," FP said. He was about to leave as Alice pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Archie and Veronica were watching some cheesy teen movie at his house. "How about you move in with me," Veronica said. "At my apartment."

"Are you sure we're ready for that?" Archie asked.

"Yes," Veronica said.

"Ok," Archie said. The two then started making out. About three minutes into the session, someone knocked on the door.

"It's probably my mom," Archie said. He opened the door and saw Betty.

"Can I come in?" Betty asked. Archie nods and lets her in. "I've come to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?" Veronica asked.

"I'm going to travel the world," Betty said. "There's got to be someone who can control these powers and responsibilities better than me. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"We're going to miss you," Archie said. "But if this is what you think is best we won't stop you."

After the three shared a three way hug, Betty went outside. She then flew into the night sky.


End file.
